Kris-Sina vs SM-Baidu
by EXOneedyou
Summary: This fight is far more complicated. About the lawsuit, EXO, SME, Korea, China, the media might be tricking you. You don't need to give any review, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is not a fanfiction!

.

About EXO

.

Betrayal or not

.

Korea vs China

.

Leave or stay

.

.

"**Ini bukan cuma soal Kris vs SM, tapi juga ****Sina Weibo/Tudou/Youku vs Baidu/SM****"**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

.

Go to the given link and share if you feel you have to.

.

What do you think about this?

.

.

Sumber:

onehallyu

.com

/index

.php?/topic/69966-not-just-kris-vs-sm-but-sina-weibotudouyouku-vs-baidusm/

.

atau

.

(h)t(t)p(:)(/)(/) netizenbuzz

.blogspot

.com(/)2014(/)05(/)exo-wins-1-on-inkigayo-other.h(t)m(l)(?)utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=twitterfeed

.

Posted Yesterday, 01:02 AM (Edited by happilyeverafter, Yesterday, 01:03 AM.)

_._

_._

_D__isclaimer: Saya seorang penggemar EXO. China-line dan EXO M selalu menjadi favorit saya dan saya selalu berpikir bahwa Kris adalah yang paling tampan dari semua 12 anggota . Namun, untuk menjadi adil__—__Kris belum pernah jadi bias saya. Dia member favorit kedua saya ( daftar bias saya selalu berubah tapi Kris tidak pernah nomor satu)._

_Teori konspirasi ini hanya tebakan saya__—__saya tidak punya bukti untuk mendukung__nya__ jadi silahkan percaya atau tidak._

.

Saya pikir adalah rahasia umum bahwa Kris sudah ingin pergi (dari SM) bahkan sebelum promosi Wolf.

Waktu itu, saya ingat pernah membaca rumor bahwa Kris pergi ke Hong Kong untuk melakukan audisi sebagai aktor dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan perusahaan yang mau membeli kontraknya dengan SM. Saya ingat mengejek bahwa itu hanya rumor dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada perusahaan waras yang akan membeli kontrak Kris dengan SM—dia tidak layak (untuk perusahaan itu) mengorbankan uang dan usaha mereka.

Now, saya tidak kenal Kris, tapi saya bisa mengatakan ini dengan keyakinan—pernyataan Kris sejak awal memang ingin menjadi actor itu salah.

Jika dia ingin menjadi seorang aktor tepat dari awal, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi peserta trainee di bawah SME. Tidak masuk akal bagi seseorang yang ingin menjadi seorang aktor untuk pergi ke negara dengan bahasa asing yang tidak familiar baginya dan mencoba untuk menjadi aktor di negara itu di bawah sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal dengan akting buruk mereka.

(Lagi pula, jika Anda bukan orang Korea, Anda tidak bisa menjadi aktor terkenal di Korea)

Jika dia benar-benar ingin menjadi aktor yang baik, ia akan mengikuti audisi di HongKong sejak awal dan mencoba untuk masuk ke TVB atau semacamnya.

Kris hanya ingin menjadi selebriti terkenal—dan menjadi idola Kpop adalah cara untuk menjadi terkenal. Saya yakin kalau dia berdedikasi untuk mimpinya – dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 4 tahun masa hidupnya menjalani training bukan untuk apa-apa.

Apapun alasannya, setelah Kris memulai debutnya, dia menyadari bahwa kehidupan idola bukanlah jalannya. Mungkin karena masalah uang, atau kurangnya promosi untuknya, tapi yang jelas bukan karena miokarditis. Saya yakin Kris tidak memiliki penyakit yang mengancam jiwa. Jika dia memilikinya, (seharusnya) dia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan simpati dari semua orang.

Fakta bahwa laporan (soal penyakit itu) telah dihapus membuktikan bahwa laporan itu diciptakan untuk spekulasi dan untuk menarik simpati rakyat.

_(__Saya __benci untuk membawa-bawa masalah ini tapi Hangeng dulu juga (dikabarkan) menderita kondisi medis yang parah dan sekarang ia tiba-tiba cukup sehat untuk pergi ke ruang angkasa__—cari aja 'Hangeng sapce travel—__(FYI) Kalian harus memiliki surat keterangan sehat dan secara fisik fit untuk melakukan perjalanan ruang angkasa. Saya tidak mengatakan __dulu __dia tidak (dipaksa?) bekerja secara berlebihan, namun __yang pasti __kondisi medisnya dibesar-besarkan untuk tujuan gugatan.)_

Jadi, dengan tidak adanya perusahaan lain yang mau mengambilnya, Kris tidak punya pilihan selain kembali ke SM. SM mungkin berpikir ini adalah akhir dari _shenanigans_ (tindakan (tidak jujur) yang dilakukan diam-diam)) Kris, karena dia sudah mencoba tetapi tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Kemudian, EXO menjadi lebih dan lebih populer, terutama di Cina. SM mulai menjadi lebih agresif dalam membuat terobosan ke industri Cina. SM pertama-tama menandatangani nota kesepahaman (Memorandum of Understanding/ MoU) dengan Samhwa Networks untuk mengembangkan sayap mereka ke pasar konten video Cina. Ini akan mengancam para pemimpin pasar (di Cina) saat ini seperti Tudou atau Youku .

**Kemudian ****mereka menandatangani MOU dengan Baidu (Google****-nya Cina****) dan Qiyi (****saingan**** dari****Tudou /Youku yang berada di bawah Baidu) untuk musik, video musik SM dan ****produksi program siaran baru.**

**I****ni ****adalah ****saat ****di mana ****semuanya jadi ****menarik ****– ****Sina Weibo (Sina ****itu seperti**** Twitter,****Instagram dan Tumblr semua****nya ****jadi satu****) memiliki saham di Tudou / Youku dan mereka**** secara strategis**** bermitra satu sama lain pada tahun 2013 ****lalu ****untuk bersaing dengan ****Baidu.**

Jika kalian perhatikan, semua umpatan untuk SM dan dukungan bagi Kris berasal dari Sina. Dan sebagian besar _daftar __pencarian berbahaya__*_ berasal dari Sina Weibo dan Tudou/ Youku. Saya sangat meragukan hal ini adalah suatu kebetulan. (*kalian tahu kan kalau rumor-rumor aneh yang tidak punya bukti terkait dengan member EXO (selain Kris) tersebar dan menjadi top search di 'google-google' Cina).

Dan di mana Kris berperan? Sina / Tudou / Youku mungkin perlu pion untuk kehancuran citra SM di Cina sehingga orang akan cenderung untuk memilih mereka daripada Baidu (yang sudah bekerja sama dengan SM). **SM harus ****mendapat citra ****sebagai ****penjahat**** dan Baidu akan ****digambarkan sebagai ****yang ****berpihak dengan ****penjahat**** asing sedangkan Sina / Tudou / Youku akan ****digambarkan sebagai pembela keadilan dan pelindung ****bagi**** Cina.**

**S****aya sangat meragukan bahwa Kris akan me****me****nang****kan**** gugatan****—****Saya yakin setelah ****gugatan sebelumnya ****(JYJ, Hangeng)****, SM telah menemukan cara untuk membuat kontrak mereka ****terhindar dari masalah hukum yang sama****. Plus, ****dalam kasus ****kali ini, 1 anggota Cina**** pergi**** sedangkan 3 anggota Cina tinggal. Akan sulit untuk ****Kris untuk menggunakan ****alasan "****diskriminasi-karena -****saya****-****orang****-Ci****na"****. Oleh karena itu, ****mereka merasa ****perlu ****untuk ****merusak image member Cina****.**

**J****ika ****Kris yakin memenangkan gugatan itu, ia akan menggugat SM ****sejak lama**** saat pertama kali ****dia ****ingin ****pergi****. Dia tidak dan masih belum ****percaya diri ****(untuk melawan SM), ****tapi sekarang dia telah menemukan pendukung.**

**Oleh karena itu,**** kasus ****ini ****sama sekali bukan soal**** memenangkan gugatan****, ini adalah tentang**** merusak ****citra ****SM ****(dan yang lebih penting Baidu) ****separah**** mungkin.** Mempekerjakan firma hukum yang sebelumnya menangani Hangeng adalah sebuah cara untuk mengingatkan masyarakat Cina seberapa banyak Hangeng menderita di bawah SM.

**D****an ****sebagai balasan**** untuk membantu merusak citra SM, Kris ****bisa**** meninggalkan SM tanpa**** harus ****berurusan dengan dampak**** buruknya****. Dan mungkin beberapa ****tawaran akting**** untuk mempermanis ****kesepakata****n lebih jauh lagi****.**

Ya, saya menyadari bahwa fans Kris pasti berteriak dengan sangat tidak senang sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa bahkan jika hal ini benar-benar apa yang terjadi–Kris tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal ini untuk menyakiti sesama anggota EXO.

Tentu.

Tapi bagi saya benar-benar tidak masalah apapun niatnya—meskipun saya ragu itu sesuatu yang terhormat—tindakannya dan timing-nya telah menyakiti EXO member, khususnya anggota Cina. **Luhan, Lay dan Tao mungkin ****akan mengalami**** waktu yang sulit di Korea sekarang, fans Korea akan lebih ****curiga ****pada ****anggota Cina. EXO-M juga akan memiliki waktu yang sulit di China sekarang, menyadari bahwa beberapa orang Cina akan melihat China****-****line sebagai pengkhianat ****karena tidak berpihak dengan Kris tetapi ****malah ****berpihak dengan perusahaan hiburan Korea.**

Dan nyatanya, para fans China sudah dalam kekacauan sekarang memilih untuk mendukung OT12 atau Kris. Setiap pendukung OT11 diserang.

Jadi Kris, Anda telah menjadi pemimpin yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan egois. (Saya akan senang melihat seseorang menyangkal komentar ini). Selamat tinggal .

Saya akan tetap jadi penggemar OT11 dan mendukung anggota yang tersisa, terutama member Cina, karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling banyak dirugikan.

**.**

**.**

**...and it's ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This is not a fanfiction!

.

About EXO

.

Betrayal or not

.

Korea vs China

.

Leave or stay

.

.

"**Beberapa Pertanyaan Yang Harus Dijawab"**

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

.

Go to the given link and share if you feel you have to.

.

What do you think about this?

.

.

Sumber:

lu-han

.net

/post/85898359244/some-questions-that-need-to-be-answered

**1 - Mengapa "pemutusan kontrak" dan bukannya "revisi kontrak"?**

Bagaimana cara kalian mengajukan gugatan akan mempengaruhi hasil akhir. Dari beberapa contoh di masa lalu, di Korea , dengan mengajukan "pembatalan kontrak" waktu yang diperlukan untuk memperosesnya akan lebih lama. Tapi Sina (tanpa diragukan lagi satu-satunya pers dengan semua informasi untuk kasus ini - yang akan dibahas nanti), dalam semua 7 artikel, mereka menggunakan istilah "pembatalan kontrak" (bukan perubahan/revisi kontrak). Dalam wawancara dengan pengacara yang menangani kasus ini, ia juga menegaskan bahwa itu untuk **pembatalan kontrak**.

**2 - Mengapa orang bilang saat ini ada pihak ke-3 di China yang memanipulasi media?**

Pertama saya bisa mengkonfirmasikan bahwa pihak yang ikut campur ini adalah lembaga yang berpengalaman di Cina. Entah itu agensi baru Kris atau apa, semua orang bisa menunggu dan melihat apa jawabannya. Sekarang masalah ini memang 'berada di kedalaman laut', tapi itu tidak akan lama sebelum mereka muncul ke permukaan.

Biar aku beri tahu kalian, siaran pers adalah sesuatu yang ditulis oleh departemen humas sebuah instansi. Mereka menulis materinya, kemudian mengirimkannya ke media yang mereka butuhkan. Media tidak perlu menuliskan wawancara, mereka bisa saja hanya merilis materi yang sudah mereka terima itu. Ini adalah cara paling umum untuk mempromosikan artis dan mengendalikan diskusi publik.

Untuk media internet Cina yang besar, gelombang pertama perilisan (berita tentang Kris) adalah di pagi hari sebelum pukul 09:30. Pernyataan publik ini biasanya dikirim ke inbox sebuah kantor media **sehari sebelumnya atau bahkan lebih jauh ke belakang**—jika itu adalah headline besar yang punya banyak perencanaan (contohnya, 'berita selebriti terkini tentang karya baru mereka' akan berjuang untuk bisa jadi headline besar ini).

Berita pertama tentang pemutusan kontrak Kris adalah pada tanggal 15 Mei 2014 sekitar pukul 09:32. Tepat waktu, dan dalam waktu **20 menit**, berita kedua mengenai Kris keluar. Jika ini adalah kabar yang baru saja di terima oleh sebuah kantor media, media ini pastinya tidak bisa menulis sebuah berita dan langsung merilisnya hanya dalam waktu 20 menit. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah bahwa **kedua berita tadi (sebenarnya) sudah dikirim ke media lebih dulu (mungkin jauh sebelum 15 Mei 2014), dan (hanya) sedang menunggu untuk dirilis/disebarkan.**

Apa yang lebih menarik adalah bahwa **setelah berita awal tentang Kris mengajukan gugatan itu keluar, SM membantah beritanya dan pengadilan Seoul (juga) mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pernah menerima gugatan dari Kris.**

**Sampai akhirnya pada pukul 11:30, pengadilan Seoul baru menerima berkas gugatan yang dibicarakan dan kemudian memberi tahukannya pada pers.** Segera setelahnya, **Sina** merilis rincian gugatan yang diajukan oleh Kris. Jadi, (coba pikir) **bagaimana Sina bisa tahu tentang gugatan ini 2 jam sebelum pengadilan sendiri tahu?**

Jawabannya jelas, pihak ke-3 ini bertindak sebelum mereka berbicara (artinya mereka sebenarnya sudah melakukan dan menyiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari dan 15 Mei hanyalah pelepasannya). Mereka sudah membagi pada satu sisi ada yang mengurus masalah perilisan berita, di sisi lain pengacara dari tim mereka menyelesaikan gugatan di Korea, dengan melakukan keduanya pada saat yang sama, mereka benar-benar membuat SM kecurian.

Entah itu promosi media, atau artis, atau tindak lanjut untuk situasi ini, semuanya kacau. Itulah tujuan mereka—membuat SM tidak bisa membalas mereka dengan tepat. Saya harus bilang, sebagai rencana pemutusan kontrak, serangan mereka padat, _to the point_ , dan kuat.

**3 - Mengapa memilih 'saat ini'—masa awal promosi dan 8 hari sebelum konser?**

Banyak orang berpikir alasannya adalah secara kebetulan Kris mencapai batasnya pada titik ini, atau bahwa perusahaan barunya memaksa Kris untuk mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan SM. Sebenarnya, semua pendapat ini tidak akurat.

'**Saat ini'**, dipilih dengan tujuan dan rencana yang matang, untuk sebuah serangan yang sempurna. Ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh tim profesional yang bukan melakukan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Mari saya beri contoh.

Pada tahun 2007, seorang selebriti populer mengakhiri kontraknya dengan perusahaannya dan menyebabkan pembicaraan panas. Alasannya karena, ia memilih untuk menghilang tepat sebelum siaran resmi dari acara _live show_ paling penting milik sebuah stasiun TV. Stasiun TV Cina yang besar ini ditinggal dengan slot terbuka sebelum siaran _live_. Kalian harus tahu, untuk sebuah acara skala besar membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan latihan dan persiapan—cahaya , peralatan , musik , arah _set- up_, semuanya sudah diatur. Untuk mengatur kembali semuanya di menit terakhir akan lebih sulit daripada berjalan di langit. Tapi si selebriti ini menolak untuk hadir, dan setelah itu, agensi barunya melangkah masuk dan mengambil alih semua kontrak hiburan nya. Namun sampai kasus gugatannya menemui akhir, itu butuh waktu 5 tahun .

Saya tidak memihak siapapun dalam masalah di atas, aku hanya mengangkat sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan contoh. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cara si selebriti ini pergi adalah **egois**, tetapi mereka **salah**. Ini adalah langkah yang diatur oleh agensi barunya. Pada saat yang paling penting, saat untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang besar, dia mengajukan pemutusan kontrak, dan membuat agensi lamanya kecurian, menimbulkan pembicaraan dimana-mana dengan segera dan **orang-orang yang tidak pernah menaruh perhatian kepadanya sebelumnya tiba-tiba memperhatikan dia sekarang**. *banyak knetizen berkomentar seperti aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kris sampai masalah ini muncul.

**Semakin besar efek yang ditimbulkan akibat sebuah pemutusan kontrak, maka semakin banyak publisitas yang di dapat si artis, bahkan sampai ke masa depan (entah berapa lama skandal ini baru akan benar-benar dilupakan).**

**4 - Bagaimana diskusi di internet dikontrol ?**

Pertama, saya harus mengatakan ini—jika kalian benar-benar berpikir diskusi di internet dimulai oleh fans, kalian terlalu, terlalu bodoh.

Aku akan terus menggunakan contoh.

Ketika sebuah film ini akan tayang perdana, pihak pembuat film itu akan mempekerjakan tim untuk melakukan promosi internet. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, orang-orang ini telah memiliki ID untuk akun yang diperlukan pada situs-situs seperti Weibo, Douban, Tianya, Tencent, Mtime, dan Baidu. Ada orang-orang yang tugasnya adalah untuk berkomentar, orang yang tugasnya adalah untuk menulis berita, orang yang tugasnya adalah untuk memberikan penilaian, orang-orang yang tugasnya adalah untuk melindungi film mereka dan berusaha membuat film lain dengan waktu rilis yang sama tidak terlihat. Tim berlevel tinggi yang nyata, tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyadari semua itu. "Publik" yang kalian lihat di situs Cina, sebenarnya orang seperti itulah di dalamnya (**mereka bukan benar-benar khalayak umum alias publik**). Kadang-kadang kalian mungkin merasa: Menurut saya film ini sangat buruk, tapi kenapa ulasan internet tentang film itu bagus?

Pada akhirnya, beberapa orang memilih untuk tetap diam, dan **beberapa orang yang kurang bisa menentukan pendapat secara perlahan dicuci otaknya**.

Saat ini, ada sesuatu yang disebut "_self-press_" (mungkin maskudnya adalah semacam membuat pemberitaan sendiri tanpa bantuan kantor media atau pers), contoh yang paling jelas adalah Weibo. Kalian bisa memberikan pendapat, tapi pada akhirnya tidak muncul karena semua pendapat dikontrol. Awalnya, hanya orang yang dilatih yang melakukan hal ini, orang-orang dengan huruf V di samping nama mereka. Dengan sangat segera, tim pemasaran menyadari bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat keuntungan dari hal ini, mengingat _retweet_ memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan untuk promosi dan mendapat lebih dari cukup perhatian. Oleh karena itu, penulis Weibo yang populer, pengguna VWeibo (termasuk selebriti) semuanya berhubungan dengan perusahaan "_self-press_". Jika mereka mendapatkan uang, mereka akan memberikan, tidak berbeda dengan membayar _platform_ komersial.

Setelah berita Sina dirilis, kami melihat poster dibayar yang populer seperti 娱乐 圈 揭秘 (Secret Entertainment) dan 圈 少爷 (Circle Master) dan banyak akun iklan lain terus memposting hal-hal yang mendukung Kris dan melawan SM. Mereka merilis posting mengejutkan tentang bagaimana SM membuat artis mereka berlutut, dan kemudian posting ini di-_retweet_ puluhan ribu kali. **Sebelum ini akun yang membuat posting itu sudah sering ketahuan membuat post yang isinya kebohongan untuk menyabotase **_**image**_** orang-orang tertentu—asalkan mereka mendapatkan uang dari perusahaan saingan**. Dan dukungan untuk Kris dengan cepat berada di deretan _top search_. Pada malam hari, lebih banyak akun komersial membuat posting bahwa SM membayar mereka untuk menulis hal-hal buruk tentang Kris. _Image_ siapakah yang benar-benar rusak di sini?

**5 - Apa efek hal ini terhadap 11 anggota lainnya?**

Ini adalah saat di mana saya benar-benar sedih. Jika langkah-langkah yang kita ambil setelah ini tidak baik, EXO yang mendekati puncak akan segera menemukan diri mereka runtuh.

Pertama satu hal perlu dipahami oleh semua orang:

Di sini Kris sendiri yang mengajukan pemutusan kontrak. Dia ingin pergi. Dia tidak terancam oleh siapa pun. Sebaliknya, **dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk muncul dan membuat semua hal jadi jelas, atau berbicara demi 11 anggota yang lain. Tapi 24 jam berlalu dan dia tidak melakukannya.** Hanya berita-berita yang terus dirilislah yang disebarkan oleh tim pers baru.

**Ini adalah saat di mana kalian harus memilih pada siapa kalian memihak.**

Sekarang mari kita bicara tentang bagaimana hal ini mempengaruhi 11 member yang tersisa.

Pertama, masa promosi Overdose akan sangat terpengaruh. Ini akan mempengaruhi hasil EXO-K di Korea, juga masa promosi dan panggung EXO-M di China M berada di ambang kehancuran .

Setelah itu, dalam 7 hari EXO akan menggelar tur konser pertama mereka. Posisi panggung (seperti dalam bagaimana para member berganti posisi) sangat kompleks, **ini tidak seperti jika satu orang hilang mereka bisa hanya mengubah sedikit atau menemukan seseorang lain untuk masuk menggantikan orang yang tidak ada kemudian semuanya selesai begitu saja**. Selanjutnya, masalah VCR yang sudah mereka rekam, jika mereka tidak bisa melakukan rekaman ulang, maka akan menimbulkan banyak masalah untuk tahap-tahap dalam konser. Ini adalah konser pertama mereka. Ini adalah konser yang mereka nantikan selama bertahun-tahun. Kalian bisa bilang bahwa ini adalah konser yang sudah mereka pikirkan sejak mereka jadi _trainee_. Dan sekarang, mereka harus melakukan semuanya dari awal, dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, masa depan tidak jelas .

Di tempat lain di Asia, kontrak menentukan jumlah anggota. 12 orang menjadi 11 orang adalah pelanggaran kontrak yang ketat. Terlepas dari apakah kontrak itu dapat dilanjutkan, perusahaan harus membayar biaya besar pelanggaran kontrak. **Dan apakah biaya pelanggaran ini sebagian akan dikurangkan dari penghasilan anggota lain bisa dibilang bukan pertanyaan** (artinya itu sudah hampir bisa dikatakan pasti).

Selain itu, baik itu kegiatan kelompok maupun kegiatan individu, dalam tahun depan (dan aku bersikap positif (bahwa EXO masih akan terus ada sampai tahun-tahun ke depan)), semua orang akan terus-menerus bertanya tentang gugatan ini dan pemutusan kontrak. Selama pertanyaan ini terus berlanjut, undangan (tawaran kerja) untuk para anggota, _show_, dan dukungan akan sangat menurun. Tidak ada bisnis yang ingin mengundang artis yang akan ditarik dari masa promosi mereka sendiri .

Dengan penurunan seperti ini dari segi _performance_, tawaran kerja, promosi, dan hasil grafik, apakah kelompok ini masih akan dapat menerima penghargaan pada akhir tahun adalah sesuatu yang perlu saya khawatirkan.

Dan bahkan setelah semua ini, semua yang saya ingin katakan adalah **salah apa yang diperbuat 11 member**? **Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka bekerja mati-matian berlatih dengan cedera punggung, cedera pergelangan tangan, demam**—mereka menggertakkan gigi mereka dan berjuang melalui semua itu. Bahkan hanya sebulan yang lalu, mereka mengubah _display_ mereka dengan _lautan perak yang cantik_. Seperti itulah betapa mereka menantikan konser mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang, semuanya menjadi sulit.

Sekali lagi, tulisan ini adalah untuk para fans memihak pada mereka (11 member). Sejarah berulang dengan sendirinya (buktinya ada kasus yang sangat mirip dengan kasus Kris kali ini), dan saya memberi kalian contoh yang saya bisa pikirkan. **Jangan berpikir penuh harap dan jangan menunggu sambil berbohong pada diri sendiri.** Jika kalian tidak angkat bicara untuk mereka, mereka akan ikut terseret dan dimaki. Tidak ada pilihan yang dibuat tanpa disertai rasa sakit dari luka-luka, dan tidak ada yang seperti mimpi dan tidak menyakitkan.

Jika ada dinding tinggi yang kokoh dan telur yang dipecahkan di dinding, aku akan selalu berada di pihak telur. Aku tahu, ambisi itu kuat dan teguh. Tetapi orang-orang yang saya lindungi, impian mereka tidak bisa lagi menerima siksaan itu.

.

.

**...and it's ended.**

Saya tekankan, Anda tidak diharuskan memberi komentar atas tulisan ini. Saya sendiri hanya sebatas membagikan apa yang sudah saya baca, ini bukan tulisan saya—meskipun saya setuju pada sebagian besar isinya.


End file.
